Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device and a method of manufacturing the same, and can be suitably applied to an image pickup device including a photodiode region and a ground region.
Description of the Background Art
An image pickup device including, for example, a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor is applied to a digital camera and the like. In the image pickup device, a photodiode is formed for converting the entering light into an electric charge. The electric charge generated in the photodiode is transferred to a floating diffusion region by a transfer transistor. The transferred electric charge is converted into an electrical signal by an amplification transistor, and then output as an image signal.
In the image pickup device, an antireflection film is formed so as to cause light to efficiently enter the photodiode while suppressing reflection of light. The antireflection film is formed by forming a silicon nitride film so as to cover a semiconductor substrate and subjecting this silicon nitride film to an etching process. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-146989 and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-165864 each disclose an image pickup device including an antireflection film as described above.